Closer Than My Friend
by Wolf123678
Summary: Barriss has been having trouble keeping her thoughts off of one of her friends, a friend that she wants to have a stronger relationship with. What happens when that friend shows up at her door one night?


I shut off my data pad and stood with a stretch. I stifled a yawn as I considered the problem that'd been plaguing me for the past few days: Ahsoka. Just the thought of her somehow managed to send a wave of warmth through me.

I admit that her outgoingness was cute, if a little annoying at times, her compassion was inspirational, and she was so beautiful. I sighed as I undressed to go to sleep. Unbidden fantasies started playing through my mind. Thoughts of luring Ahsoka to a secluded part of the Jedi Temple and seducing her into kissing me swirled through my mind.

I blushed as the fantasies became more and more erotic. Fantasies of bringing Ahsoka to my room and slowly exposing centimeter after beautiful centimeter of her skin with my fingers and lips, of exploring her body to find her hidden, sensitive areas to give her the pleasure she deserves. I shivered as a dull ache pulsed from my core. I'd just pulled on my nightgown when a chime came from my door.

"Come in," I called out.

The door opened and there stood the focus of my thoughts. Ahsoka smiled shyly and said, "Hey, Barriss."

"Ahsoka... I, uh, I wasn't expecting any visitors." I tried to will away the blush that still lingered from my fantasies, but was helpless to stop the even stronger aching in my core.

"I... I know. I wanted to, uh, to come see you before one of us had to leave on some mission."

"Well, why don't you, why don't you come in and have a seat," I asked as I gestured to one of the two seats along the wall of my room. She smiled and stepped through the door. _Was she staring at my breasts_? I suddenly became very self conscious of how revealing my nightgown was. It hung loosely from my body, revealing almost every curve and hide little more than from my mid-thighs to my shoulders. I quickly sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my thighs, desperate to have any relief from my arousal, as Ahsoka sat in a chair across from me.

Ahsoka seemed to be staring off into space so I asked, "So what would you like talk about?"

She jumped in surprise. _Was she blushing_? "What? Oh! Uh... How, uh, how're things for you in the Temple?"

"Not very exciting," I admitted. "The most interesting thing that I've done so far is mend a youngling's broken arm. What have you done recently?"

Ahsoka smiled almost... timidly? "Well my last mission took me, Skyguy, Obi-Wan, and Rex to Zygerria to free a colony of Togurta. I had to dress up in this ridiculously sultry slave outfit. It was all light blue, made up of a single-strap half shirt and a split skirt. I also had to wear a lot of heave, ornate jewelry on my head and montrals."

I blushed as I pictured Ahsoka in that outfit. My blush deepened as I imagined stripping her out of that slave outfit and ravishing her until she passed out. "Barriss!"

I jumped as I felt Ahsoka shaking my shoulder. "You alright, Barriss? You kinda zoned out there," Ahsoka asked with a concerned look on her face. I couldn't help but realize how captivating her eyes were. It was like staring in two small oceans full of emotion. Staring deep into her eyes, all conscious thought drained out of my mind. My body went limp against Ahsoka, but my eyes stayed locked to hers.

"Barriss?!" I felt a pull. A soft but unyielding tug of the Force urging me towards Ahsoka. Helpless to resist, my lips found their way to Ahsoka's.

 _By the Force_! Her lips were so soft, and warm, and inviting. A quiet moan escaped me as Ahsoka let out a small gasp. An eternity of bliss seemed to've been compressed into a single moment. When I realized what I was doing I tried to pull away, but Ahsoka wrapped her arms around me and pulled me flush against her while deepening the kiss. I moaned louder, wrapped my arms around her too. We only separated when the need for air was impossible to resist.

We both pulled away panting, but kept each other in our arms. "By the Force, Barriss! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

It was my turn to smile shyly. "I have too, Ahsoka." I gently brushed my thumb against her cheek wondering why I'd been pulled into kissing her. She sighed and leaned into my touch as her eyes sank closed. My eyes fell to her lips. Her beautiful, lush lips; just begging to be kissed again. Unable to resist, I slipped my hand to the back of her head and pulled her into another soul searing kiss. My eyes sank closed as my body became boneless against hers.

Suddenly I found myself lying on my back with Ahsoka lying on top of me. I reveled in the warmth coming from Ahsoka and the way her body seemed to mold against my own. Ahsoka started to pull away, but I kept my lips pressed against hers until she pulled her head out of reach.

I let out a huff of disappointment as Ahsoka smiled down at me. "Barriss, I... I always wanted to be... more than just your friend. Am I? Am I more than just your friend?"

"Yes!" I breathed. "Yes, you are more than my friend. I always want us to be more that just friends."

Ahsoka smiled widely before I kissed her again with all the passion I could muster. Ahsoka responded in kind and I found myself drowning in her. Suddenly I felt desperate to feel her skin against mine. I _needed_ to feel her skin against mine. I started tugging and pulling on her clothes, trying to find a way to get them off of her.

Ahsoka's hands joined my own and showed me the various zippers and buckles to her clothes. I swiftly undid every one of them and stripped her out of her clothes. When the last piece of clothing fell into the pile next to the bed, I paused to admire the beautified perfection that was Ahsoka's body. Taking advantage of my pause, Ahsoka stripped me of my night gown and paused herself when she saw my black hair. She reverently ran her fingers through the locks of my hair. "So soft..." she whispered.

I let out a small sigh of delight. Looking up at Ahsoka, I reached behind her head and ran my fingers along the fold where her back lek met her left one. She gasped in surprise then let out a long, low moan. "Do you like that?" I asked, knowing full well how sensitive a Togurtas' lekku were. I stroked the fold again, earning another low moan of delight from my Togurta lover.

"D-Don't sto-op, Barriss," Ahsoka choked out. "Please don't sto-ahhhhhhh-" I interrupted her with a torturously slow stroke of both folds of her Lekku.

I felt her grope my breast and gasped when she pinch my nipple between her thumb and finger. I moaned as she started rolling my nipple between her fingers and pulled her into another kiss. When we pulled away I gasped, "That feels so good, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka grinned mischievously. I flinched when I felt her free hand brush against my inner thigh, centimeter from my aching sex. "Ahsoka!" I gasped.

Ignoring my cry, she moved her hand up torturously slowly. I bucked my hips, silently begging for her to go faster and touch me where I needed her to.

"Ahsoka, please!" Finally her hand cupped my wet sex. I grounded against her hand, desperate for any friction I could get.

"Mmmmm, you're so wet, Barriss. Are you wet for me?" I flushed with embarrassment, but nodded. She teased my entrance until she found my clit. I gasped and bucked my hips as she brushed her fingers against the sensitivity bundle of nerves.

"I think you liked that," she whispered into my ear. Before I could answer she started mercilessly rubbing my clit. I moaned uncontrollably and thrust myself against her hand. I shrieked as she pinched my clit and started rolling it between her fingers. I thrashed against Ahsoka as she started kissing her way down my throat, still pinching the clit. She paused at my breasts long enough to nip at both of my nipples, earning herself a gasp of pleasure from me with each bite, before continuing to kiss her way down my body.

Finally, _finally_ , she reached my soaking wet core. Ahsoka's warm breath brushed against my wet skin causing me to shiver. "You really are wet for me Barriss." I was too aroused to be embarrassed. Instead I thrusted my core towards her, desperate for her attention. Looking down I saw Ahsoka smile uncertainly before she tentatively ran her tongue against my core.

I gasped as a bolt of pleasure arced through me and bucked my hips towards Ahsoka. "Barriss?" she asked uncertainly.

"Do that again, Ahsoka," I gasped out, still quivering at the aftershocks of her touch. A slow smile spread its way across her face. "Please..." I begged, shivering in desperation. Still smiling, Ahsoka dipped her head back down and licked my core again. I gasped and wrapped my hands around her head, urging her to continue. She did.

I moaned uncontrollably against Ahsoka's onslaught. Ahsoka's hands slid their way up my quivering stomach to kneed my breasts. I shrieked as I felt her take my clit in her mouth and suck on it. "Ahso-Ahsoka! D-don't sto-ahhhhh!" My speech deteriorated into incoherent babbling as the pleasure Ahsoka was giving my overloaded my brain. I dimly noticed one of Ahsoka's hands leaving my breast.

I jackknifed, my mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, as I felt two of Ahsoka's fingers slowly push their way into my sex. "Oh Force, Barriss! You're so soft, so warm, so tight!"

I thrust myself against Ahsoka's hand, desperately trying to take her deeper inside of me. Speech was all but impossible, just thinking about Ahsoka's fingers inside of me stole my breath. An unbearable tension built within myself, growing stronger with every thrust of Ahsoka's fingers. Incoherent sound came from my throat as the tension became impossible to restrain.

Pleasure arced through my body like lightning as I felt myself clench around Ahsoka's fingers. Some primal sound came from my throat as I felt something squirt out of my sex. My entire body seized up as I felt another bolt of pleasure rip through my body and I squirted again. A strangled sound came from my mouth as I tried to say something, anything. The pleasure seemed endless.

Finally my body collapsed against the mattress, twitching with micro orgasms. I panted in exhaustion as Ahsoka crawled up my body and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, tasting something odd on her lips. I pulled away asking, "What is that on your face?"

Ahsoka smiled down at me, her face glistening with moisture. "That's you, Barriss. You squirted when you came." She licked her lips and moaned in delight. "You taste soo good, Barriss."

I blushed and pull her into another kiss. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Barriss."


End file.
